harroway_bay12fandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Surgery
A Guide to Surgery In General All surgery requires the set of medical tools in the Operating Theatre, along with an operating table. In general, only Medical Doctors and the Chief Medical Officer can (ICly) perform advanced surgery. Remember to let each step complete fully, else you risk harming yourself or your patient. Ghetto Surgery If you can't find an operating table, have no fear, there are other ways to fix people up. Any table will work! Click twice on a player to put them in an aggressive grab, and click on a table. However, you have a 1/3 chance per step to make a mistake and injure the patient rather than advancing the procedure. While tables are more available anywhere metal is on hand, deploying the patient on a roller bed is preferable with only a 1/4 chance to fail. Surgical Tools Surgical tools are very hard to get and it is best to keep them in the operating theatre. However, if the worst happens and some tools disappear, you can order more in a surgery crate from cargo, and most can be made with an autolathe. The following are the standard surgical tools most doctors will need: * MMI * surgical drill * scalpel * circular saw * hemostat * cautery * retractors * bone setter * bone gel * autopsy scanner * sleeping agent * medical mask * sterile mask * latex gloves * advanced trauma kit * nanopaste Ghetto surgical tools: * Cable coil * Glass shard * wirecutter * crowbar * welding tool * screwdriver * mousetrap * fork * cigarette * lighter * metal rods * wrench * kitchen knife Infection Place on gloves and wash your hands before every surgery. Failure to do so will result in giving your patient an infection, which left untreated can be deadly. Apply ointment to the afflicted areas quickly if you fail to wash your hands before starting surgery. Prepping for Surgery Please ensure that your patients are properly diagnosed and scanned before starting the operation, and that all medications and personnel needed for the procedure have been prepared. # Find a suitable operating table, unless you're willing to risk Ghetto Surgery. # Make sure you're wearing latex gloves and a sterile mask. # Ask the person to strip, or click+drag them onto your body and click on all of their items to remove them. # Grab the person and click on the operating table to lay them down on it. # Check the Operating Computer to ensure the patient is positioned properly; if the monitor does not show the patient's vitals, the surgery will not work. # Pick up a medical mask and sleeping agent. # Click+drag their body onto yours to view their inventory. With the medical mask in your right hand, click on the "Nothing" link at the top beside "Head (Mask)". In a few seconds, you will equip them with the medical mask. # Place the sleeping agent in your right hand, then click the "Nothing" link in their inventory window beside "Back" to equip it on their back. # A new link will appear beside the sleeping agent called "Set internals". Click on it to turn on the gas. It will force them asleep in about 5 seconds. You are now ready to proceed with surgery. # Make sure you're set on the Help intent. # Use a sink to wash your hands. Unclean hands can result in an infected wound. This is treatable with ointment. NOTE: If anyone is pulling on the patient, the surgery will not work properly! Make sure no one is pulling the patient! Surgery List There are many different types of surgeries out there to perform. Sometimes it will be necessary to have the patient hooked up to an IV or someone on standby to inject medications during the procedure. Bone Repair Surgery The mending of broken bones and fractures # (Optional) Complete Prepping for Surgery. # Aim for the afflicted limb in the Damage Zone. # Use the scalpel to cut. # Use the hemostat to stop any potential bleeding. # Use your retractors to lift up the skin. # Apply bone gel to the broken bone. # Use the bone setter to put the bone in place. # Apply more bone gel. # Use the cautery to seal the incision. Facial Reconstruction Surgery The fixing of facial and vocal deformaties. # (Optional) Complete Prepping for Surgery. # Aim for the patient's mouth not head in the Damage Zone. # Cut the skin with your scalpel. # Use your hemostat to mend their vocal cords. # Use your retractors to put the skin back in place. # Cauterize the wound with the cautery. Internal Bleeding Surgery Repairing damaged arteries and veins within the body to stop internal bleeding. # (Optional) Complete Prepping for Surgery. # Aim for the afflicted limb in the Damage Zone. # Use the scalpel to cut. # Use the hemostat to stop any potential bleeding. Note you do not need to do this for the head. # Use your retractors to lift up the skin. # (Only for chest/head) Use your CircularSaw to saw through the ripcage/skull # (Only for chest/head) Use your retractors to bend back the ripcage/skull. # Use the FixOVein to repair the damaged blood vessels. # Use the cautery to seal the incision. Amputation Removing a limb or a limb stump. # (Optional) Complete Prepping for Surgery. # Aim for the patient's limb using the Damage Zone. # Use a circular saw to amputate the limb. Limb Replacement Surgery Replacing missing limbs. # Ampuate the stump as in Amputation. # Attach the limb you recovered (hopefully). # Alternatively attach the appropriate robotic limb from Robotics. Keep dylovene and spaceacilline handy. If meat limb was left outside of freezers for long, it might be infected. If it comes from someone of different species, be ready for rejection. Robotic limbs are tougher than normal limbs, and do not count towards overall damage. However, they can only be repaired by welders (for brute damage) or wires (for burn damage), and malfunction if damaged. Robotic limbs explode when they take too much damage. Internal Organs Surgery Mending brain hematomas, damaged eyes, collasped lungs and other broken organs. # (Optional) Complete Prepping for Surgery. # Aim for the area where organ is at in the Damage Zone. # Use the scalpel to cut. # Use the hemostat to stop any potential bleeding. # Use your retractors to lift up the skin. # OR HEAD ONLY Use the saw to open the ribcage. # OR HEAD ONLY Use the retractor to pull their ribcage open. # Use the advanced trauma kit to mend the organs, or nanopaste on an robotic organ. # OR HEAD ONLY Use the retractor to close their ribcage. # OR HEAD ONLY Apply bone gel to mend the cut ribcage. # Use the cautery to seal the incision. Cavity Surgery Putting things inside peoples' body cavities. Maxiumum size of item that fits inside: * Head - tiny (i.e. pen, paper) * Abdomen - pocket-size (i.e. most surgical tools) * Chest - small (i.e. bone saw, revolver) # Aim for the chest, abdomen or head in the Damage Zone. # Use the scalpel to cut. # Use the hemostat to stop any potential bleeding. Note that you do not need to do this for the head. # Use your retractors to lift up the skin. # ONLY Use the saw to open the ribcage. # ONLY Use the retractor to pull their ribcage open. # Use the surgical drill to prepeare cavity. # Insert the item inside. If it caused internal bleeding, use FixOVein to fix it. # If you decided not to put item inside, use cautery to mend cavity wall. # ONLY Use the retractor to close their ribcage. # ONLY Apply bone gel to mend the cut ribcage. # Use the cautery to seal the incision. Implant Removal Removing implants from the body. Also removal of things from body cavities. # (Optional) Complete Prepping for Surgery. # Aim for the implant location on the Damage Zone. # Cut the skin with your scalpel. # Use your hemostat to stop any potential bleeding. # Use your retractors to lift up the skin. # Use your hemostat to stop bleeding. (May not be needed) # Use the saw to open the ribcage. ONLY # Use the retractor to pull their ribcage open. ONLY # Use your hemostat to extract the implant. This may take several goes. # Use the retractor to close their ribcage. ONLY # Apply bone gel to mend the cut ribcage. ONLY # Cauterize the wound with the cautery. Organ Removal/Transplantation Removal and re-insertion of the brain, heart, lungs, inflammed appenxies, etc. This also applies to neural laces. # (Optional) Complete Prepping for Surgery. # Aim for the organ's location in the Damage Zone. (Head for brain/eyes/neural lace, chest for heart/liver/lungs, groin for appendix/kidney) # Use a scalpel to cut back the flesh. # Use the hemostat to stop any potential bleeding. # Use your retractors to lift up the skin. # ONLY Use the saw to cut through the bones. # ONLY Use the retractor to separate the bones. # REMOVAL Use the scalpel. This will open up a window asking you which organ you'd like to cut loose. # REMOVAL Use the hemostat. This will open up a window asking you which loose organ you'd like to remove. # REMOVAL Dispose of the organ or store it in a freezer. For Borgification, place the brain in an MMI and give it to a Roboticist. # TRANSPLANTATION Use the organ you intend to transplant on the patient. # TRANSPLANTATION Use the FixOVein to reconnect the organ to the body. # TRANSPLANTATION ONLY Use the retractor to push the bones back together. # TRANSPLANTATION ONLY Apply bone gel to repair the bones. # TRANSPLANTATION Administer a advanced trauma kit or use the nanopaste if required, to repair any damage received during transport/transplantation. # Close the incision with a cautery and monitor the patient's health closely for either an infection or organ rejection. Head Reattachment Surgery Reattaching a severed head for simpler cloning. See limb replacement surgery. Necrotic Limb & Organ Repair Fixing limb and organ necrosis caused (mostly) by septic infections. # (Optional) Complete Prepping for Surgery. # Aim for the necrotic organ in the Damage Zone. # Use the scalpel to cut. # Use the hemostat to stop any potential bleeding. Note you do not need to do this for the head. # Use your retractors to lift up the skin. # (Optional) If the affected organ is in the chest, use the saw to open the ribcage. # (Optional) If the affected organ is in the chest, use the retractor to pull their ribcage open. # Use the scalpel to cut away the dead flesh. # Use a dropper filled with [[Guide_to_Chemistry|'Peridaxon']] to revive the necrotic organ. Autopsy Examination of cadavers to find cause of death. See autopsy prodedures for more information. # Place cadaver onto the operating table. # Scan the cadaver with a Health Analyer to find injured locations. # Aim for the patient's affected area in the Damage Zone. # Cut the skin with your scalpel (the chest may require two cuts). # Use the autopsy scanner to scan the area. # Repeat scalpel and scan procedure for all affected areas. # Right click the autopsy scanner to print out autopsy data. Hardsuit Removal Cutting the seals on a sealed hardsuit so that it can be removed from the person wearing it. # Place the patient or cadaver onto the operating table. Cleanliness is not required. # Aim for the chest in the Damage Zone. # Use a plasma cutter, welding tool, or circular saw to slice the hardsuit seals open. This may take several attempts. # Pull the hardsuit control module off, as when unsealed. Extracting organs from detached body parts Removing internal organs from parts of the body, such as heads, which are no longer attached to the rest. # Place the body part on any surface, or hold it in hand. # Use the scalpel to cut the body part open. # Use the retractor to crack the body part open. # Use the hemostat to extract an organ. Repeated applications will yield further organs, until all organs present in the body part have been removed. Category:Guides